


A Welcome Distraction

by bunnymauk



Series: The Moon and the Mirror (Molly & Lucien Twin AU) [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Horns, Lucien is a bastard man, M/M, Molly and Caleb are horny, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Rough Sex, Sibling Rivalry, Swearing, Tail Kink, Tails, Threats of Violence, Top Mollymauk Tealeaf, Twin AU, it's all good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnymauk/pseuds/bunnymauk
Summary: It sucks when your evil twin is a jerk. Luckily Caleb presents Mollymauk with the perfect distraction.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: The Moon and the Mirror (Molly & Lucien Twin AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104956
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	A Welcome Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Ooof. Well. I got carried away with this, but well, I hope you enjoy :D 
> 
> Tails, huh? Useful things...
> 
> (I'll also be writing more Twin AU stuff because I love these two purple idiots.)

* * *

It was uncanny, Caleb thought, how much they looked like each other - and for a moment, he felt stupid for being surprised. They _were_ twins after all. But their appearance was so similar, so identical, that they could almost be the same person. 

Almost. 

Lucien’s fair face didn’t have any ostentatious tattoos adorning it and his horns didn’t jingle with every movement - not decorated, as Molly’s were, with gold and silver chains, baubles and charms. It was a strange glimpse into what Molly must have looked like before all those changes, before all the little things that made him Molly in Caleb’s eyes. It was something Caleb found a little unsettling.

The icy look that the tiefling gave the two of them as he entered the room was unsettling too. Such coldness was something Caleb had never seen in Molly’s eyes. He noticed the way Lucien’s cold, calm gaze travelled quickly but intently over the pair of them, taking in the way Molly was draped over Caleb, tail wrapped around his thigh. The way he looked over their slightly flushed faces. A small chuckle came from the back of Lucien’s throat, but he said nothing… and the laugh did not come with a smile. Caleb felt himself shiver a little. 

“I thought you were out,” Molly frowned at his sibling from his place on Caleb’s lap, tone accusatory. He didn’t make any attempt to move away from Caleb, simply watching his brother with a raised brow, his lips pursed tightly. 

“I _was_ out. And now I’m in,” Lucien said with a small smile, in a much softer voice than Caleb was expecting, his accent gentle and lilting. Molly was normally so brash and loud, his voice and laughter cutting through the air like a foghorn. Well, if Molly was a foghorn, Lucien was a windchime in the breeze. Caleb didn’t trust the softness of it. He followed the tiefling cautiously with his gaze as Lucien walked into the room, tail swishing lazily as he moved with easy confidence. 

He could feel the slight tension in Molly’s body as Lucien placed his leather satchel down by the side of the armchair and then sank down into the cushioned seat, folding one leg under himself. He watched them silently with the same small smile playing on his lips. His crimson eyes were softer now, but his expression was one of wry amusement that Caleb didn’t like any more than the icy stare. Lucien’s head and gaze shifted to Molly, waiting for him to protest his intrusion, one eyebrow cocked.

Frustrated, Molly drew in a breath through his teeth and shifted slightly, pulling his silk shirt back up from where it had fallen from his lavender shoulder, exposing just enough of his skin to make Caleb a little flushed. He didn’t quite remove himself from Caleb’s lap but shifted so that he was more upright, his tail loosening its grip on the wizard’s thigh. Caleb gave an awkward cough and straightened his own shirt, eyes now shifting to Mollymauk’s face. There was a long moment where no one spoke, and the tension between the two tieflings made Caleb want to jump out of the window.

“Are you going to sit here staring at us all night?” Mollymauk eventually snapped, tossing his hair out of his face, Lucien remaining calm in the face of his brother’s irritation. “Only, I had plans.”  
  
“Yes, I can see that,” Lucien’s smile grew a little wider, before he looked at Caleb, head cocking to the side just a tad as he got a measure for the human in front of him. His face settled into a carefully polite expression as he addressed the wizard, but there was something twinkling in those deep red eyes that made Molly shift irritably. “You must be Mollymauk’s latest paramour? Forgive me, I can’t quite recall your name. There have been _so many_ …” 

“Fuck you,” Molly spat, shifting once more and this time moving from Caleb’s lap onto the sofa’s cushion. Caleb sighed ever so softly at the loss, a shiver running through him as the chill of the room hit him. Molly ran hot and the shared warmth had been so lovely. As had the feeling of Molly’s lips on his own. “Maybe if you dislodged that big fat stick from your arse, you’d get yourself laid too, Mister Fucking _Nonagon_.”

Lucien flashed his brother an amused smirk, clearly pleased he’d fallen for his bait - before turning his attention back to Caleb, raising an eyebrow. Caleb’s blue eyes flitted quickly to Mollymauk, then back to his twin.

“My name is Caleb,” he said quietly. Molly discreetly rubbed his thumb over the knuckles of Caleb’s left hand, the touch soothing. Caleb appreciated it. 

“Ah, yes, that rings a bell,” Lucien said in that gently lilting voice, ignoring the quiet growl that was now coming from deep within his brother’s chest. He continued in a light, almost friendly tone, as if he didn’t realise how tense he had made the other two people in the room. But, from the way Molly was scowling at him, chest rumbling, he figured this was a game Lucien often played. “Zemnian, I presume… from the accent?”  
  
“ _Ja_ ,” Caleb sighed deeply and forced himself to look the tiefling dead in the eyes. There was no reason to feel intimidated. They were simply having a conversation. “I am from Blumenthal.”

“You’re a fair way from home,” Lucien cocked his head to the side again, searching the human’s face intently, opening his mouth slightly so that Caleb could just see the white of his fangs. “What brings you this far outside of the Empire? A healthy appreciation for travel… or… something else, perhaps?”

Lucien’s eyes narrowed slightly, and somehow Caleb felt seen, the gaze boring into his soul. He heard Molly huff in irritation from next to him, the touch to Caleb’s hand a little rougher now as Mollymauk fought the urge to get up and swat his brother round the head. 

“The world is wide, and there is much to learn. Each new place has its secrets,” Caleb said, locking eyes with Lucien. The purple tiefling raised an eyebrow, before grinning a split second later and leaning back, seemingly pleased with the response.

“Indeed,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest, expression smug. “It’s just that… most people who come to this town are running from something…”  
  
“I’m sorry, but what is with this interrogation?” Molly had finally lost his patience, glowering at Lucien, who in turn blinked innocently back at him, feigning surprise at Mollymauk’s words. “Do you really have nothing better to do with your time? Surely you and your weird friends have a goat to sacrifice or something?” 

“Hardly an interrogation, I’m just getting to know your new friend here,” Lucien raised his hands and chuckled, eyes wide as if shocked at Molly’s hostility. “I thought that’s what you _wanted_ me to do.” 

Mollymauk hissed through gritted teeth, the sound very quiet, but Caleb could hear it. That, the rumbling and the purring were some things that reminded him how… _not human_ Molly really was. Well, aside from the horns and the tail. And the beautiful purple hue to his skin. Caleb mused about that particular subject for a moment, while the tieflings glared at each other, before a heavy sigh from across the room brought him out of his thoughts.

“Well, I suppose I do have some things I could be getting on with,” Lucien got to his feet, huffing dramatically and pushing his hair from his face. He reached down for his satchel, carefully lifting the strap over his horns so it didn’t get tangled. “I’ll make myself scarce then, shall I? Even though, you know, I _do_ live here.” 

He raised an eyebrow at Mollymauk and was met with a scowl. A flash of a grin crossed over his face, before settling back into that calm, cold smile once more.  
  
“It was nice to meet you, Caleb,” Lucien practically purred as he bowed his head slightly at the wizard. He then sauntered leisurely from the room, the swishing of his tail clearly showing his satisfaction. 

* * *

“Gods, that fucking _prick_ ,” Molly growled, throwing himself onto his bed and landing face first into the pile of silk pillows and plush quilts. Molly’s little nest was the cosiest thing Caleb had ever slept in - helped, of course, by the addition of a warm, purring tiefling. For now, however, Caleb lingered a little awkwardly by the closed door as he watched the tiefling’s tail lash irritably, Molly’s annoyed groans muffled by the pillows. 

After a short moment, Molly rolled over onto his back, arms and legs outstretched like a starfish, expression decidedly grumpy. Caleb couldn’t help but chuckle at the adorable sight. He stepped closer - Molly watching him with a grouchy pout - and came to sit on the bed beside his purple lover, reaching to take Molly’s tattooed hand in his own.  
  
“He’s gone now, _schatz_. We don’t need to think about him tonight,” Caleb said softly, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against Molly’s. He gave his hand a squeeze and smiled when Molly squeezed back. “Let me distract you…”

Slowly, he shifted his face, allowing his lips to brush gently against Mollymauk’s, smiling against his lips as Molly’s other hand came to lightly card through his auburn hair. After a moment of soft exploration, their lips gently brushing together, Molly lifted his head a fraction and placed his lips a little more firmly against his lover’s. 

It wasn’t long before their movements became more fervent, eyelids fluttering closed as their lips met again and again, soft, appreciative noises filling the otherwise silent room. Molly’s free hand traced the column of Caleb’s neck, his long nails gently marking Caleb’s skin - the scratches hard enough to make the wizard shiver, but not rough enough to cause pain or draw blood. Caleb’s hand found its way under the loose silk folds of Mollymauk’s shirt, gently caressing his chest, touch becoming a little firmer as he found the raised nub of Molly’s nipple. He circled it with his fingertip, enjoying the way Molly wriggled slightly. The tiefling purred at the feeling, delicately nipping at Caleb’s bottom lip with his sharp teeth. Caleb chuckled against his lover’s mouth as his hand explored the contours of Molly’s torso, each touch adoring. He could feel a number of harsh scars against his fingertips, but Molly’s body was still warm and soft and so inviting. 

Molly removed his hand from Caleb’s grasp and pulled him closer, Caleb becoming malleable in the embrace, allowing himself to be pulled onto the bed and slightly under the gentle weight of the tiefling’s lithe body. Molly’s mouth immediately found its way to his neck, licking and nipping the skin in a way that made goosepimples rise on Caleb’s flesh. Caleb’s fingers tangled in the other’s messy curls, Molly’s horns rough against the skin on his wrists. Molly made a pleased noise as Caleb gave a little tug, moving up slightly to give the man’s earlobe a quick, playful nibble. His tail began to ghost up Caleb’s leg and the wizard found himself distinctly frustrated by the fact he was still clothed. 

As if Molly had read his mind, he pulled back with a cocked eyebrow and a cheeky grin, fingers working on Caleb’s shirt buttons, Caleb eagerly helping him get the garment off. Molly pushed him back onto the pillows as he was free and moved to straddle him, hands wandering hungrily over the soft pale skin of his lover’s bare chest. A low rumbling began in Molly’s chest, but it carried a different tone to the rumbling from earlier. This time, it spoke of longing and want, a desperate need. This time, it made Caleb’s blood boil. 

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Mister Caleb?” Molly gave a crooked smile, looking up at Caleb through his eyelashes as he settled back, letting his fingernails trail down the man’s stomach, down to the waistline of his trousers. He gently ran his fingers along the sensitive skin there, watching Caleb’s face and clearly enjoying himself. His tail gave Caleb’s thigh a squeeze. 

“ _Ja…_ m-many times,” Caleb swallowed, reaching to try and tug at Mollymauk’s shirt, but the tiefling batted his hands away with a toothy grin. He shifted forward quickly, hands catching Caleb’s wrists and pulling them up over his head. The man let out a soft groan and Molly rewarded him with a peck on the lips and another smirk. The end of his tail came up to coil around Caleb’s wrists, loosely holding them in place while giving the tiefling enough room to move. Caleb let out another low noise, and Molly simply smiled. 

“Well, it bears repeating,” he said quietly, already lowering his head to resume his gentle ministrations on Caleb’s torso, tongue and lips and teeth exploring his lover’s skin. His hands worked on the man’s trousers, swiftly unfastening the belt and button and working them off of Caleb’s hips. The feather light touch of Molly’s hand on his cock and the well timed swipe of his tongue against his nipple made Caleb squirm, flushing pink at the low chuckle that came from Molly’s throat. Oh, if only he hadn’t been so obvious. Now the devil was going to torment him. 

For someone normally so boisterous, Molly knew how to be gentle and slow when he needed to be - or rather, when he wanted to drive Caleb crazy. He slowly kissed and nipped his way down Caleb’s body, purring quietly to himself as the man wriggled and huffed, making small pleading noises as his long nimble fingers danced ever so softly along his hardening cock. He nuzzled Caleb’s skin as he reached his stomach, before looking up at him with heavily lidded red eyes.  
  
“You really are perfect,” he said, voice a little husky from want. Caleb practically melted into the pillows - and then Molly dragged a finger up the length of his shaft, thumb gently rubbing him and he hissed, bucking his hips. Mollymauk chuckled again, his tongue darting out to lick his top lip indulgently. “So easy to wind up.” 

“You are terrible,” Caleb growled as Molly’s hand circled around him and moved, the touch still painfully slow and delicate. The wizard’s hips bucked and the tail’s grip around his wrists tightened just a tad. 

“Patience, love,” the tiefling’s voice was low and full of smug satisfaction as he lowered his head, eyes fixed on Caleb. “Good things come to those who wait, after all.” 

He bowed his head and the man hoped that perhaps he’d be kind enough to take him into his mouth. But this was Molly and Caleb groaned softly as he felt tongue and lips exploring the areas around his cock, the tiefling teasing every sensitive spot he could find - except for the one Caleb wanted him to focus on. His hand was still playing with Caleb but it wasn’t enough and he knew it, deliberately giving him the lightest touches he could. Perhaps _he_ was the evil twin after all. 

“Mollymauk…” Caleb growled, his hips wriggling. He could practically feel the grin against his skin, the short huff of warm breath as Molly laughed. Caleb lifted his head and looked down, the sight of his pretty lover making him swallow hard. 

“Yes, my dear?” Mollymauk blinked up at him innocently, but the smirk on his face was anything but. He swiped his thumb against the head of Caleb’s dick and grinned as the man groaned loudly. 

“Will you please just _do something_?” The wizard’s wrists squirmed against the purple tail wrapped around them and the grip tightened a fraction more. 

“Oh, but you’re so beautiful,” Molly said, his voice silky and low. Caleb saw the grin and the red eyes become softer. “I want to appreciate every single inch of you…”

And with that, the expression turned impish once more and the tongue darted out of Mollymauk’s mouth, running along Caleb’s length as the tiefling stared into his lover’s blue eyes. Caleb gasped and groaned, mouth falling open and cheeks flushing pink.

“So beautiful,” Molly purred indulgently, before lowering his head again and taking Caleb into his mouth, swallowing the shaft slowly, inch by inch. He chuckled at the loud, pleased noises Caleb made in response, placing a hand on the wizard’s hips to halt the sudden, eager thrusting. The tail unwrapped itself from Caleb’s wrists and immediately, the man’s hands flew to Molly’s horns, gripping them tightly. To Caleb’s delight, Molly didn’t resist, allowing him to move his head up and down, now moaning softly himself around Caleb’s dick. He could see one of the tiefling’s hands move to disappear between Molly’s own legs and Caleb groaned at the thought of his lover palming himself through his leggings. The other hand shifted from his hip and Caleb thrusted up into the eager mouth around him. Molly let out a quiet moan and closed his eyes, letting Caleb fuck his mouth as he pleased, the pace slightly quicker now - but still leisurely, Caleb relishing the tight wet heat and the way Molly’s wicked tongue moved over him. 

It wasn’t long before he was close, hair clinging to his sweaty brow as he lay with closed eyes, muttering praises and curses. The lines of Molly’s horns dug into his palms and fingers as he gripped them tightly, undoubtedly leaving little grooves. His hips became a little more frantic and suddenly, Molly batted his hands away again. He released his lover’s horns in surprise and groaned loudly as the tiefling pulled back, opening his eyes and giving the purple devil a look of utmost betrayal and heartbreak. 

“ _Mollymauk…_ ”  
  
“Soon, lovely,” Mollymauk grinned and wiped his lips, voice now a little raspy. He stood and Caleb could see his arousal through his colourful, ridiculous leggings. How he could make those things look sexy was beyond Caleb, but he certainly managed it. Caleb peered up at him through strands of sodden auburn hair and he was sure he’d never seen anything quite so stunning as this strange lavender creature. Molly, for his part, looked to be thinking similarly about Caleb, eyes tender as he looked over the flustered man in his bed. But the smirk was still on his face. “I’ve been quite generous to you this evening. I think it’s time I had _my_ fun. Don’t you agree?” 

Caleb nodded, unable to speak, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Molly smiled, trailing his fingertips down his own torso and teasingly lifting his shirt over his head, expertly avoiding the pointy ends of his horns. Caleb’s eyes searched over his lover’s body eagerly, as Molly gave a performative little wiggle and wink as he removed his leggings, kicking them off. He stood there for a moment in all his glory, self-confident and more than a little smug, letting Caleb admire him - which, of course, he did all too enthusiastically. 

Molly’s tail brushed over Caleb’s body cheekily as the tiefling rummaged in his dresser for his trusty oil - and Caleb smiled, catching it and bringing the tip to his mouth. It was time for a little mischief of his own. He gave the spade a little nip and Molly let out a small surprised yip, turning to him with narrowed eyes, fingers clasping the little bottle.  
  
“I like your tail, _schatz_ ,” Caleb blinked up at him, watching his face with cherubic innocence, as the tip of his tongue ran along the curve of the spade. He heard the rumbling in Molly’s chest pick up again, saw a shudder pass over him, and he smiled, gently stroking along the length of the tail.  
  
“Good to know,” Molly’s voice was a growl and Caleb almost wriggled with delight at the promises in that tone. He released the appendage as the tiefling came back to the pillow nest, immediately pulling him closer for a kiss, relishing the warmth of his purple skin beneath his fingers. His hands wandered wantonly over Mollymauk’s body, thrilled to finally be free to touch him, the soft noises against his lips spurring him on. He could spend hours simply touching Mollymauk. The feeling of his soft warm skin, laced with scars and lines of ink, was addictive. 

Molly’s own hands were wandering too, travelling down the curve of Caleb’s back, holding him close as one went a little further and gave the man’s ass a squeeze. Caleb chuckled against his lips and Molly groaned at the sound, pressing his lips harder against his lover’s. He was starting to get impatient himself now and Caleb could feel him, hard and hot against his thigh. 

The tiefling pulled back and shifted so that he was hovering over him again, giving him a little peck on the nose and a grin as he opened up the bottle of oil, liberally coating his fingers as he watched Caleb’s flushed face change with anticipation. Caleb noticed that the first two fingernails on both hands were much shorter than the others. How thoughtful. 

Lips at Caleb’s throat, he slid a hand between Caleb’s thighs, encouraging him to spread his legs - not that the man needed much encouragement. He was all too eager to open up for his lover, have him between his legs. His breathing grew heavier as he felt Molly’s oil slicked fingers pass over his hole, the feeling of his gentle touch making him squirm. Molly hummed happily against his neck, before lifting his head and raising a questioning eyebrow at his partner. 

Understanding the look, Caleb nodded - then hissed a little as the first of the tiefling’s digits slipped in. Molly purred softly against him, kissing his neck and uttering small words of encouragement as Caleb began to open up for him, spreading his legs wider without realising. The man clung to Mollymauk as the tiefling worked him open, his moans growing louder as the second long finger joined the first. He melted into the pillows as Molly’s expert digits shifted inside him, the tiefling’s other hand gently caressing his chest.  
  
“You’re so lovely,” Molly was whispering into Caleb’s neck, his own eyes almost shut with arousal and satisfaction at all the lovely sounds Caleb was making. His fingertips brushed over the sweet spot deep within his lover and he smiled as Caleb bucked his hips, crying out. He did it again and again, purring with pleasure as his dear wizard squirmed under him, enjoying each noise and movement. “So perfect. Good boy.” 

“Please… I need you… _now…_ ” Caleb’s accent was thick with desperation and if Molly weren’t so desperate himself, he’d have taken full advantage of that. As it was, his own cock was painfully hard and he was more than ready to fuck his lovely partner into the mattress. He gave Caleb’s neck a quick kiss and removed his fingers, chuckling at Caleb’s noise of complaint. 

“So close, darling,” Molly said, beginning to try and manuveur Caleb so he was nestled against Molly’s body, back to him. The man complied, a little dazed, settling against his lover and turning his head back to look at him, blue eyes hazy with lust. Molly purred in adoration and leaned down to kiss his lips, his hands scrambling amongst the cushions for the discarded bottle of oil. He found it and unscrewed it, pouring a healthy amount into his palm and rubbing his hand over his cock. He groaned loudly, not realising how touch starved he had been, and closed his eyes, carefully wrapping his arm around Caleb’s hips to shift his lower half closer. 

Caleb felt a warm hand between his thighs again and let out a soft whimper as Molly lifted his leg and he felt the other man angle himself, head of his cock brushing tantalisingly close to his entrance. His head tilted back as Molly began to push in, closing his eyes as he heard the tiefling groan quietly behind him. He turned his head to look at his lover, catching the blissful expression on Molly’s face even beneath his own heavily hooded lids. He whimpered for a kiss and Molly obliged, gradually sinking further into him in the meantime.  
  
“ _Bitte... schatz,_ ” Caleb’s voice was weak and shaky and Molly didn’t need to know Zemnian to understand him. He nipped Caleb’s lip, pulling back and snapping his hips forward again in a forceful, quick movement. They both moaned and Mollymauk’s fingernails began to dig into the soft flesh of Caleb’s thigh as he set the pace - not terribly fast but _hard_ , their bodies moving as one with each thrust.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , Caleb,” Molly growled, nuzzling him as he moved, panting and chuckling breathlessly. He moved his grip on Caleb’s leg to the crook of his knee, pulling his legs slightly further apart and shifting slightly to go deeper, curls of his hair now beginning to stick to his cheek. Caleb was putty in his arms, mindlessly muttering senseless words and Molly’s name as the tiefling moved inside him and his lips planted kisses on Caleb’s flushed neck. Everything was Mollymauk and Caleb loved it. 

He was just about to reach down to take himself into his hand, when he felt something shift between his legs. He cracked open his eyes and saw that wicked purple tail, felt it press against his cock from under his balls and begin to rub him. Molly chuckled cheekily in his ear as he moaned loudly, circling his free hand around both Caleb’s cock and his tail tightly, allowing Caleb to better feel the friction.

“You gave me this idea, _darling_ ,” he said, voice strained, husky and very sexy, making Caleb feel even weaker in his embrace. He lifted his tail to Caleb’s mouth, the spade glancing against his lips. “Go on…” 

Caleb’s tongue lapped across it and Mollymauk purred in satisfaction, readjusting himself and pulling Caleb’s leg up further still, aiming for that sweet spot again. From the stream of curse words that escaped Caleb’s lips, he figured he found it and he curled in a little, shifting so he was slightly above his lover and increased the speed and depth of his thrusts. His hand and tail rubbed against Caleb’s cock firmly. 

“Come on, love,” he growled, moaning quietly as Caleb nipped at his tail again, feeling the sensation run down his spine. He was close, damnit, but he wanted the other to come first - and he _always_ got what he wanted. “Come for me, _liebling_.”

The pronunciation was flawed and he wasn’t completely sure if the word meant what he thought it did, but that and a quick swipe over the head of Caleb’s cock with a firm thumb seemed to do the trick. The man’s moan echoed around the room as he came, tensing up around the tiefling’s still thrusting dick. Molly nipped at Caleb’s neck as he too found release, a long groan escaping his lips as he moved his hips a few more times desperately. They both fell limp against each other, breathing heavily. After a moment of resting his face in Caleb’s neck, Molly carefully pulled away and lowered the man’s leg gently, fingers moving to gently stroke his lover’s hip as Caleb sagged in his arms. A few moments of comfortable stillness went past, Mollymauk making soft, appreciative sounds as he gently caressed Caleb’s side, a deep soothing thrum coming from his chest. 

“Ah… t-that was…” Caleb tried to speak but words failed him and Molly chuckled in his ear, snuggling him close. 

“A very good distraction,” he grinned, pressing his lips to Caleb’s neck and purring in a very self-satisfied way. Caleb laughed quietly.

* * *

Though spent, they managed to clean up and collapsed back into Molly’s cosy little nest, exhausted but happy. Molly wrapped his arms around his wizard from behind, curling against him protectively and nuzzling his neck with his nose. His tail came to gently rest around Caleb’s hips, shifting every now and then in lazy, contented waves. Caleb gently ran his fingers along some of the nubs at the top of the tail, smiling as Molly shivered against him. He closed his eyes, sighing softly as Molly’s lips softly traversed the curves of his neck and shoulders. He felt the tiefling pull some of the covers up around them, before holding him tightly against his chest, the soft purrs beginning to permeate through Caleb’s back and filling him with warmth. 

Distantly, the sound of the front door opening and closing brought Caleb back from the brink of nodding off and he cracked open an eye, feeling Mollymauk tense up from behind him. But the sounds of Lucien’s quiet footsteps drifted off to the direction of the other tiefling’s room and Molly let out a soft, relieved breath, relaxing a little but not fully. There was a moment of silence and Caleb felt something hang in the air until Molly spoke.

“I’m sorry you had to deal with him,” Molly’s voice was quiet with tiredness and something else Caleb couldn’t quite place. His breath was warm against Caleb’s pale skin, as he chuckled - but even the laughter didn’t sound quite right. “I… hope he hasn’t put you off…”

Ah, so that was it. Caleb frowned, shifting his head to kiss Molly’s shoulder gently, reassuringly. He heard the tiefling sigh from behind him, the tension leaving him as he nuzzled up to Caleb.

“Never, _schatzi_.”

* * *

Caleb awoke the next morning in a bit of a sweat, burrowed into a number of cushions and blankets with a very warm tiefling sprawled across him. In the night, they had shifted and Molly had managed to push him closer to the edge of the bed and was apparently using him as an additional pillow, one leg hooked over his hips. A horn jabbed a little uncomfortably in Caleb’s side but the sight of the tiefling’s soft content expression allowed him to forgive that. 

He was thirsty though and very warm indeed. So, he began working on untangling himself from his lover, gently trying to shift Molly off of him. Molly wasn’t having it and made a low noise of protest in his sleep, squeezing him tighter. Caleb stroked his cheek with his knuckles.  
  
“Darling, I need to get up,” he said quietly, smiling as Mollymauk sighed, his eyelids fluttering open and falling shut again. Caleb ran a hand over Molly’s shoulder, a little more insistently this time. “I’ll come back…”  
  
Molly lifted his head to blink at him sleepily, before huffing and rolling over to let Caleb escape, bundling himself up into the blankets in the process until only a horn and some loose curls could be seen. The wizard chuckled to himself, scrambling around for his clothes where the other had discarded them and tugging them on. He paused before he left the room, giving the now gently snoring bundle of blankets a small, adoring smile. 

Still smiling, he made his way to the kitchen, but paused in mid step and uttered a swear word under his breath when he saw Lucien standing there. The tiefling turned at the sound of his approach, offering him a mild, polite smile as he poured himself a drink. Caleb wasn’t sure if he had heard his curse and to save face, he nodded in greeting and uttered a quiet “morning…”

“Hmm, you’re still here,” the purple skinned man replied softly, before giving a quiet chuckle and crossing his arms over his chest, leaning against the counter. “That’s different.”

Despite his words, however, he didn’t seem surprised. Caleb suspected that he was merely trying to get some sort of rise out of him. That wouldn’t work. Not with him. 

“Yes,” he said, looking Lucien in the eye - and despite the almost identical features, Caleb found it really wasn’t the same as looking at Mollymauk. Caleb thought Molly was beautiful, but he struggled to find the same beauty on Lucien’s face. While he was handsome, there was none of that charm that had first drawn him to Mollymauk, none of that brightness or joy. For all he smiled, the smile never quite reached Lucien’s eyes, leaving every expression of feigned friendliness cold and empty. Distantly, Caleb wondered what he was like when it was just the two twins together, when Lucien didn’t feel the need to perform in such a way. What was he really like behind the mask? Only Molly knew the answer to that. 

“I _am_ still here,” Caleb said affirmatively. The tiefling cocked his head to the side, eyeing him appraisingly. 

“He’s fond of you,” Lucien said plainly, the words a simple statement rather than anything questioning or judgemental. To him, it was an undeniable truth. He knew his sibling. Caleb felt himself flush pink as his stomach danced giddily. Fond? Well, he was rather fond of Mollymauk himself. Possibly a little more than that. He forced himself to remain blank faced, well aware of the way Lucien’s eyes searched every inch of his expression for anything he could latch onto. 

“Well… we don’t know each other that well yet. It is early days, but I… I am fond of him also,” Caleb didn’t like the way his voice wavered, but he held the tiefling’s gaze. Lucien nodded slowly, considering his words. “Very fond.” 

“Good,” Lucien nodded again and, for a brief second, there was a flash of something genuine in his smile. Caleb blinked, wondering if perhaps he had imagined it, and in that moment, the tiefling had pushed himself off the counter and stepped closer to him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder with a soft sigh. “But, let me tell you something…” 

Caleb paused and waited, his heart beating harder in his chest. Lucien’s eyes narrowed as he leaned in to speak in Caleb’s ear, voice lowering slightly. The soft lilt to the tiefling’s voice had now gone and the wizard could hear that he was gritting his teeth, words dripping with malice. 

“If you _ever_ hurt him, there won’t be anything left of you for your folks to bury. And that, _my friend_ , is a promise.”

Lucien let the words hang in the air for a few seconds, before straightening up, smiling and patting Caleb’s shoulder as if he hadn’t just threatened to obliterate him. He grabbed his tankard and gently pushed his way past the wizard, returning quietly to his own room.

Caleb exhaled slowly, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall. Lucien was, he felt, going to be a slight problem going forward - and for a brief second that was filled with guilt, he _did_ wonder if it was worth it. He waited there for a moment, until the sound of gently shuffling feet made him open his eyes. Molly was there, yawning and rubbing one eye with the back of his hand, purple curls sticking up in all directions. The tip of his tail was down by his feet, flitting sleepily - but it perked up a little at the sight of Caleb.  
  
“Mornin’, sexy,” the tiefling grinned stupidly, flashing his bright, sharp fangs in a way that Caleb was sure most people would find a little unsettling, but that simply made his heart melt in his chest. He straightened and opened his arms. Molly smiled and burrowed his way into the embrace, taking care not to impale his wizard on the ends of his horns. The jewellery jingled as he moved, a delicate twinkling that Caleb had grown to love. Caleb chuckled, feeling his chest lighten as the warmth of Molly’s body drove the tension away, all thoughts of Lucien leaving his head. Definitely worth it, he decided.

“ _Guten morgen, schatz._ ”


End file.
